Ahmet-B198
|affiliation= * ** *** |rank= |specialty=Covert Operations |battles= * * * * |status= KIA as of 2552 |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company }} Ahmet-B198, also know as Codename: APOLLO, was a of along with his younger twin brother Iskender-B199 during the Human-Covenant War. After losing their parents during the Battle of New Constantinople, the twins volunteered for the Spartan-III Program. Ahmet and Iskender, proved to be a highly lethal duo above and beyond their fellow Spartan-III's and the two were eventually removed from the main company to be part of the secretive Headhunters unit. The two's close bond as twins made their matching rate a astounding 98.1%, the highest in the Headhunter Program. Biography Early Life Ahmet was born on February 28th 2532 on the colony of New Constantinople along with his brother Iskender who followed three minutes after. The two brothers were extremely close and rarely went anywhere alone. Though almost identical, Ahmet was always to more upfront and aggressive of the two, Ahmet usually spoke on behalf of both of them. In late 2536 New Constantinople was attacked by the Covenant, and subsequently Ahmet and Iskender's parents were killed and the two were only narrowly able survive the battle itself. Several days after the the now orphaned twins were approached by an agent from the Office of Naval Intelligence and who asked if they would like to get back at the ones who took their family from them. The brothers agreed and volunteered for the SPARTAN-III program and were shortly taken off of New Constantinople and headed for Onyx. SPARTAN-III Training Just like the that precede them Ahmet and Iskender were tested from the time they arrived on Onyx. The night they arrived planet side the candidates were forced to paradrop around a specific clearing eight miles southeast of Camp Curahee. After arriving at the clearing the young candidates were met by a team of Alpha company washout drill instructors, who sent them on a forced march all the way to Camp Curahee. Upon arrival the SPARTAN-III candidates were greeted by , and their journey began. For the next four years Ahmet and Iskender would study all academics and military tactics. While good in all subjects Ahmet excelled in close quarters combat and demolitions more than any other subject. In combat scenarios Ahmet and Iskender worked functionally with a team, however they seemed to be more concerned for each other's well-being than those of their team-mates which caused friction with the other Betas. When drill instructors pit Iskender and Ahmet in two man training exercises they seemed to excel with a coordination beyond the other SPARTAN-IIIs. However when the two were forced to be seperated during operations their combat effectiveness would drop severely. This would almost lead to the duo being washed out of the SPARTAN-III program, however Lieutenant Commander Ambrose chose to salvage the two's skills by assigning them to their own fireteam Team Hotel rather than let the twins washout. Siege of New Mecca Becoming Headhunters Battle of Skopje Mission to Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Mission to Titan Final Mission to the Amazon Personality and Traits Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:SPARTAN-IIIs